


World keeps turning

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Some gentle moments after a party on the base.





	World keeps turning

When they got back to their room they both collapsed face first on the bed as if by mutual agreement, still fully clothed except for their shoes and too full and contented to do much in the way of moving for a while. The music from the party could still be heard through the open window — Hanzo reached out and pulled Jesse close to him, wrapping himself around him when he made a pleased sound and snuggled up against his chest. Despite having had barely anything to drink this time he felt unwound and unconcerned with anything that wasn’t Jesse breathing peacefully under his hands. He vaguely wanted to hum.

“Damn, Reinhardt’s got some  _moves_ ,” Jesse said eventually, into Hanzo’s collar bone.

Hanzo grunted in agreement. “I have never seen anyone simply pick up the punch bowl and drink it all in one go before.”

“I was thinkin’ about the dancing, but that’s fair too. Guess I’m just used to it, he always does that when he’s had a few already and gets impatient.”

“Ah. So that was how you knew to sneak an extra glass of it right away.”

“Suppose I should’ve warned you, sorry. Just old habit at this point.”

“No need for apologies, you shared it with me.”

Jesse offered a conceding noise and rubbed his face against Hanzo’s shoulder like he was scratching an itch on his nose. “That’s how you know it’s love. Not like Torbjörn doesn’t mix it strong enough that you could clean brass with the stuff anyway, good bang for your buck there,” he added, trying to push up on his elbows and making a confused face as he somehow managed to get several limbs entangled in the bedclothes. In his attempts to extricate himself he only got further trapped.

“Well,” he said eventually, squinting down at the cocoon he’d made of himself.

Shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter Hanzo managed: “Let me help you with that before you hurt yourself.”

 _Or tear the sheets again,_  he added to himself as he untangled his hapless partner from a duvet cover. For the most part Jesse had impressive control over the prosthetic hand and how much pressure to apply with it, but every now and then if he was distracted or tired enough he’d forget himself and then you had a pillowcase to mend. Hanzo might have only touched barely tipsy tonight, but he didn’t trust himself to get anything straight right now, back stitches included.

“…thanks,” Jesse said when Hanzo got him safely free and pulled him half on top of him. “See, this was more how I meant for that to go.” He nuzzled into the curve of Hanzo’s neck, then stopped when Hanzo squirmed minutely. “Tickly?”

“No,” Hanzo lied, then made a strangled sound when Jesse immediately called his bluff and did it again with a satisfied ‘hah!’. “Fine, fine, that tickles, it’s the beard, now stop it before I — gah!”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re in any position to be makin’ threats, Mr. Shimada.”

In retaliation Hanzo decided to pull out the big guns. “Big words from a man who is reduced to incoherence if someone as much as breathes against his ribs,” he said, and Jesse squawked as Hanzo used his years of experience to tickle him into submission. “I could do this all day. The expression ‘hoisted by your own petard’ comes to — oof — mind.”  They wrestled on the bed for a while, rendering the sheets even more of a disaster, Jesse’s laugh hanging bright under the ceiling as he tried to fend Hanzo off.

“Truce,” Jesse wheezed eventually, pawing weakly at Hanzo’s hands. His face was pink with laughter. “Truce, I got my medicine, I’ll probably never do it again until the temptation inevitably overwhelms me, promise.”

Hanzo placed a peck to Jesse’s brow and lay down next to him again, rather pleased with himself. “This was poor strategic thinking on your part. You have always been far more ticklish than I am; you are meant to pick the battles that  _flatter_ your weaknesses, not the ones that directly target them.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Sun Tzu. Thought I’d found a new opening and got cocky,” Jesse sighed mournfully, taking Hanzo’s hand in his and playing with it, twining their fingers together. “Pride before the fall and all that. You’re real sweet when you get all competitive, though, so arguably I win either way.”

Cuddling with Jesse when he had this kind of restless energy was like wrangling an affectionate if somewhat uncoordinated puppy; Hanzo found he was unable to stop himself from kissing him, smiling against his mouth when he perked up and parted his lips in welcome. He went easily when Jesse shifted them so Hanzo ended up on his back with Jesse hovering over him, their legs tangling as they made out — it felt bright and warm and oddly chaste, trading touches back and forth until everything flowed into a background hum of affection.

When they broke apart Jesse blinked slowly at Hanzo’s undoubtedly flushed face and then went in for more, brushing his lips over Hanzo’s cheek, his brow, his jaw. Hanzo closed his eyes and turned into it, Jesse’s hair soft and wild under his fingers.

“I like this,” Jesse mumbled, nosing at Hanzo’s temple.

Hanzo paused where he’d been stroking through Jesse’s hair. “Hm?”

“The touch of gray. You look  _distinguished_  these days,” Jesse said, scattering kisses along his hairline. “Suits you.”

“Is this your circuitous way of saying I look old?” Hanzo laughed, running his hand down to the small of Jesse’s back where his t-shirt was riding up and gathering him in closer.

“Silver fox,” Jesse insisted. He pushed up on an elbow and gazed down at Hanzo, touching the fingers of his left hand very gently to his mouth. Hanzo smiled against the metal.

“Can I get a quote on that?” he asked. “I should put it on my resume.”

“Sure, I stand by that. I’ll tell anyone who cares to know.” Jesse started unbuttoning Hanzo’s shirt, leaning down to place a kiss to the dip between his collarbones as he did.

Resting one hand under his head on the pillow Hanzo watched with some amusement as Jesse encountered more of an obstacle further on in the process.

“Fuckin’ buttons,” Jesse murmured. “How come they make ‘em so small and slippery and — nrgh.”

“Should I do it?”

“Nah, don’t worry, I got this, just lemme…”

Hanzo lay back with a grin and let Jesse conduct his mildly inebriated work uninterrupted, only moving to shrug the shirt all the way off when Jesse finished with the buttons and tugged at it.

“That’s more like it,” Jesse crowed, stroking a hand down Hanzo’s newly bared torso. “Injustice righted.”

“Huh. I had no idea my shirt had even been on trial.”

“‘S consistently been your most glaring fault, the way you’re always wearin’ too many clothes when I need to kiss you all over,” Jesse said, unselfconsciously burying his face against Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo sank his fingers into Jesse’s hair again.

“I can only apologize and promise to do better in the future.”

Jesse chuckled — soft lips closed over a nipple and Hanzo shuddered, cradling Jesse’s head closer to him. Jesse pulled back for long enough to mumble: “I’m willing to go full cheerleader for this cause. Anythin’ I can do to help, just give the word and I’ll be there, pom poms and all .”

“Such magnanimity,” Hanzo drawled, shifting into it as Jesse kissed a slow, cherishing path over his chest. Jesse held him close by an open hand resting in the middle of his back, making small happy noises as he trailed his lips over Hanzo’s skin, seeking out the sweet spots and dwelling lovingly over each. “Mmmh. Jesse.”

As Jesse lavished some attention on his other nipple as if to ensure it didn’t feel left out Hanzo bit his lip and arched into the warm yielding touch of his mouth. Jesse kept going until every inch of his skin was tingling blissfully with kisses, pausing only when Hanzo stilled his head with a touch. 

“I needed to — come here,” Hanzo said, guiding Jesse’s face up to him so he could slide their lips together. The kiss turned out a lot less chaste this time around and Hanzo’s fingers tightened possessively in Jesse’s hair; Jesse melted against him and made a sound in his nose that set something in Hanzo’s gut joyously ablaze. When Jesse wrapped his arms around his waist and lay back he pulled Hanzo with him, draping him on top of himself.

“I have heard rumors that you possess some  _moves_  yourself, Mr. McCree,” Hanzo said, his hand meandering down to the buckle on Jesse’s belt. “I think I might like a demonstration.”

The belt buckle opened with a practiced flick of his thumb and Jesse grinned into the kiss and captured his mouth again, holding him close enough that Hanzo imagined he could feel Jesse’s heartbeat in his own chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Tom Waits song.


End file.
